


Crisp

by LittleLinor



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: (to a point), Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Even now, Ayumu feeds Hizumi





	Crisp

“Even now, you're such a perfect housewife, Ayumu.”  
Ayumu ignores him and continues peeling his apple.  
It's not a rare occurrence by any means. Being ignored only makes Hizumi talk more, filling silent moments with thoughts and jokes and idle musings in between the actual meaningful content. But this, too, is meaningful, to him, to them.  
Ayumu is someone who really talks only when it matters. Hizumi is someone who makes moments matter by talking.  
“I bet if they made an accessible kitchen for you you'd go back to cooking right away,” Hizumi keeps babbling as Ayumu passes him one of the apple quarters. “Are you even supposed to be handling a knife.”  
“What other choice do I have, when you're not eating properly,” Ayumu shoots back, evenly.  
“It's not my fault the hospital food is so bad.”  
“It's specifically designed to be nutritious and balanced.”  
“And that's an excuse for tasting like cardboard? You might have a crusade against grilled meat going on, but at least your food is good. In fact,” he adds, batting his eyelashes at him, “even apples taste better when you're the one to cut them.”  
“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Ayumu sighs, giving him the rest of his apple. Hizumi takes care to bite into it noisily.  
“I dunno about that. It got me here with you feeding me fruit. I'd say that's a pretty good result.”  
Silently, Ayumu smiles.


End file.
